


SP---ES)(OAL!

by Nitramoron



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 13:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitramoron/pseuds/Nitramoron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Feferi and Karkat discover that they have a lot more in common than they first thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SP---ES)(OAL!

“IT’S NOT MY FAULT YOU GOGDAMN NOOKSUCKERS CAN’T CLEAR YOUR FRIED THINK-PANS FOR ONE SECOND AND CONSIDER THE PROBLEMS AT HAND!” Karkat Vantas shouts to the eleven trolls and two humans standing before him, most of them just staring at him with a look of dull disinterest.  
“2hut up kk no one cares.” Sollux yells from his computer. Aradia hushes him quietly.  
“D —> And what e%actly are the problems at hand this time?” Equius asks, hands in the pockets of his gray cargo shorts.  
“THE PROBLEM, ZAHHAK, IS THE HEMOSPECTRUM. IT’S NOT RIGHT, AND IT’S BEEN GOING ON FOR FAR TOO LONG. BLOOD COLOR SHOULDN’T DETERMINE WHO GETS WHAT RIGHTS, OR WHO LIVES PAST THEIR EIGHTH SWEEP! TROLLS SHOULD BE LIKE HUMANS AND HAVE THE SAME BLOOD COLOR SO NO FUCKASS THINKS THEY’RE BETTER THAN ANYONE ELSE BECAUSE THEIR INSIDES ARE FUCKING PURPLE, BUT THAT CAN’T HAPPEN SINCE WE’RE TROLLS. ”  
“1 L1K3 TH3 D1FF3R3NT BLOOD COLORS! TH3Y’R3 4LL SO D3L1C1OUS!” Terezi cackles.  
“I uP aNd MoThErFuCkInG aGrEe, KaRbRo.” Gamzee calls lazily.  
“D —> I see nothing wrong with the hemospectrum,” Equius says, a bead of sweat dripping down his face and onto the floor.  
“Yeah, Kar. Wwhat’s wwrong wwith the hemospectrum? You jealous of royalty like me and Fef?” Eridan throws in, stepping closer to the furious Cancer.  
“SHUT THE FUCK UP, FISHDICK.” Karkat growls in return, reciting an insult he heard Dave throw at the seadweller earlier.  
“I think you may havve to… force me.” The purple-blood purrs, running his jewelry-laden hand down Karkat’s bony chest in an obvious black advance.  
“I’M NOT PLAYING AROUND, AMPORA. GET THE FUCK OFF ME.” Karkat warns, obsidian eyes narrowed. “THIS IS A SERIOUS FUCKING ISSUE—“ he trails off, eyes wide with shock as Eridan throws his arms around his neck and hikes his leg over his hip, pressing their bodies tightly together.  
“FUCK NO.” Karkat roars, pushing Eridan away and slugging him in the face in a totally platonic manner. There’s a collective gasp from the small crowd in front of the two.  
Vantas barely has time to pull his now-aching hand away from Eridan’s face when one furious blue-blood barrels into him.  
“D —> don’t disrespect the highb100d in that manner!” Equius snarls, pounding his fists into   
Karkat’s face in rapid succession.  
“STOP!” a loud, clear voice rings out, and Equius stops in his tracks, looking up at where Feferi is looming above them, looking as threatening as the small, petite girl can. Her pink-flushed facial fins spread angrily.  
“D —> But, highb100d…” Equius puts up a weak protest but is hushed by Feferi raising a slender gray hand.  
“Stop )(urting )(im, Equius.” Feferi commands, anger plain on her soft features.  
Equius stands hesitantly, huffing but complying. He heads out of the room, and the trolls part like the red sea to let the tall blue-blood through.  
“Are you okay?” she says, worry clear in her voice as she rushes to Karkat.  
Red blood trickles down from his nose, and he panics momentarily as he realizes he’s bleeding then he remembers that there’s literally no one that doesn’t know his mutant blood color so he just shrugs it off before answering her.  
“AS OKAY AS I CAN BE WITH THAT FUCKING BEAST WAILING ON ME!” he says gruffly, allowing her to help him to his feet. He throws his arm over her shoulder, using her to support himself. With Karkat and Feferi roughly the same size, it’s not too much of a hassle for her to help him. They wobble off towards the first aid block, Karkat muttering insults about Equius the whole way.  
When they get there, Feferi wets a rag and gently wipes the blood off of Karkat’s face, where the bleeding stopped but the gray skin is beginning to bruise and the troll’s left eye is beginning to swell shut. Feferi stops when Karkat flinches at her soft cleaning.  
“Cod, Karkat, )(e really got you..” she murmurs, her face so close to Karkat’s that he can feel her breath lightly ghosting his cheek.  
“That was a great thing you did, Karcrab.” She says after a while, smiling at him.  
“WHAT? GET MY ASS KICKED?”  
“No, stand up for troll rights, finally. I’ve been trying to do it for so long, but they won’t listen to me, even if I am to rule. You’re a )(atched leader, Karkat Vantas.” She says softly, meeting his dark eyes with her own, which are finally beginning to change from the black of troll adolescence to the violent pink of her royal blood.  
Feferi rests her hand lightly on Karkat’s cheek, and he places his own rough hand over hers. She closes her eyes, hovering near him for a moment before she leans back a little bit and meets Karkat’s gaze with a new emotion in her eyes that Karkat can’t decipher, and it doesn’t hit him until her lips are on his own that the emotion was pity.  
She kisses him sweetly, and although it takes a second for Karkat to kiss back and it hurts like hell, he is all up on that shit. The act is equal parts sweet and fierce, the highblood and the mutant wrapping their arms around each other in a flushed embrace.  
When they finally break apart, Feferi is sitting on Karkat’s lap with her arms around his neck, and he has one hand on her lower back and the other cradling her head with surprising gentleness.  
“Feferi… are you flushed for me?” Karkat asks, not screaming for once. His voice is husky and low.  
“Since I met you, Karcrab.” She says, resting her forehead against his.  
“But why do you pity me? I’m a fucking shitstain of a troll, and you’re this caring, pitying, amazing, beautiful thing and I’m a fucking mutant, Feferi. I’m a mutant, and you’re the highest of fucking highbloods. Just look at me, gog damnit. I’m just a fucking wreck.”  
“No. You’re amazing, Karkat. I don’t sea )(ow you don’t realize this. S)(ore, you’re mean sometimes, and defensive, but I sea t)(roug)( t)(at. You’re a )(atc)(ed leader, like I am to be, and your blood is spe-s)(oal, just like mine. We bot)( stand for equality. We )(ave a lot more in common t)(an you t)(ink, Karcrab.” Feferi says softly, a smile on her face.  
Karkat closes his eyes and kisses Feferi after a moment. They kiss for a long time, entangling into each other. Karkat winds his hand in the hair right behind Feferi’s facial fin, pulling her closer. She tilts her head, trying to find the best angle while fighting a smile. She licks her newfound matesprit’s lips and feels them part slightly underneath her gray tongue. She slides her tongue into his mouth, expertly avoiding his sharp teeth and running her tongue over the roof of Karkat’s mouth. His tongue meets hers, and they entwine together. After a while they have to separate to breathe, bodies flush and their gray skin tinted the color of their bloods and Feferi’s fins flaring with excitement.  
“So, Karcrab…” she trails off, shaking with happiness.  
“Feferi?”  
“Are we matesprits?”  
“Yes. What kind of fuckass do you think I am, to miss this opportunaty?” he puns breathlessly, giving his new matesprit a sharp-toothed grin.  
“Did you just fis)( pun, Karkrab?” she asks with feigned shock.  
“What are you going to do about it?” he asks, shit-eating grin still in place.  
Feferi pushes him against the back of the chair they were resting in and kissed his swollen face.  
“Oh, I’m s)(ore I’ll find something…”


End file.
